A Fluffy Holix Drabble
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Just what title says. No real plot. Just straight up fluff. Enjoy!


**I'm seriously addicted to writing. I saw the new episode (LOVED IT) and now I gotta write a oneshot for...SOMETHING! Okay... Eeny Meeny Miney...HOLIX! Surprise, surprise. ^_^ Well we ALL need more Holix in our lives! Plus, my fellow Holix writers are getting lazy! There's only ONE Holix-centric story on page one of the GR stories (Yes, I check every day. Don't judge! I DO have a life you know!) and we need more. Holix is good for the heart. So kudos to botgal! Time for some fluff... Let's see... I'm suffering Fluffitis so how bout an adorable drabble? Yes? Good! Let's go! Here, fluffy bunny. Here, bunny!**

It had started so simply. Holiday had noticed how stressed he was as he sat working on his paperwork. It was a little after midnight and the office lights had already gone out. She had just walked over and put her hands on his shoulders as a sign of comfort. That was all it had to be! Six didn't know what possessed him to reach out and touch one of those hands. Maybe it was how warm they felt. Maybe it was the way her touch always seemed like more of a caress, whether it was a checkup or a soft hand on the shoulder. Maybe it was because he knew that was what she wanted. He noticed whenever she reached for his hand and purposefully turned away every time. He knew how much she cared for him, and that he felt the same way. Still, he had always hesitated. But now...for some reason, he decided that he could give in...just for a little while.

Holiday felt his calloused hand on hers and a soft smile came to her face. 'Finally...' All that patience was paying off, even if it was just a simple touch. It was more than enough. She knew that, if she pulled away now, she'd be completely satisfied with that small brush of his hand. She also knew that she wasn't likely to be given another chance like this anytime soon. She wanted to see just how far she could go. She leaned down cautiously, moving her hands across Six's chest until she was hugging him, her head resting comfortably on his right shoulder.

Her hands moved slowly, painfully slowly, leaving a trail of cozy fire as they did so. For a split second, her left hand traveled across his heart. Could she feel how fast it was beating? Her head was on his shoulder. She was hugging him... He turned his head toward her, his cheek delicately brushing her hair.

Holiday moved her head up so she was looking at Six's face. It was impossible to tell anything by his expression, but she felt how he was subtly relaxing under her touch. He didn't have a look of anger, confusion, or disprovable. It was almost...expectant. Maybe she could... She touched her lips softly to his cheek.

It was like there were sun-kissed rose petals brushing against his skin. A strange sensation was flowing through his veins, similar to the feeling one gets after drinking a mug of hot chocolate. He tilted his head slightly, giving Holiday a silent, subtle invitation.

Holiday felt a moment of worry as Six moved his head. Did she move to fast? No... He wasn't moving away... Her eyes fell on his exposed neck. Was he...? She gave his neck an experimental kiss. He didn't flinch or try to move away. Taking this as a good sign, she moved back in, her lips working tenderly on his skin.

Six felt a sigh escape his lips as Holiday's soothing kisses traveled along his neck. Her hands began to caress and stroke his chest. It felt so...beautiful. He closed his eyes. Why hadn't he given in sooner? What had there been to be frightened of? Her lips found a spot on his neck that made him gasp in surprise at the sudden tingle that shot down his spine upon contact.

Holiday smiled at Six's cloaked reactions. His indirectness with emotion was just one of the many qualities that she loved about him. She knew how to read his signs, and right now, he was in a state of pure bliss!

Six felt himself standing up, pushing the chair aside, and drawing Holiday into a warm embrace. She nuzzled her face into his chest. His heart felt like it was going to burst. His hands traveled up her back, pulling her ever closer as they moved. Holiday's arms wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him back.

Could this be real? Was she dreaming? Holiday tilted her head upward to look at Six's face. The smallest of smiles was etched across his features. She gazed tenderly into his hidden eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly...but something told her to let Six make the first move. She stroked the side of his neck and smiled softly.

Six's eyes fell on the slight smile on Holiday's full, pink lips. He couldn't have pulled away if he wanted to. He leaned down and touched his lips very lightly to hers. She was pulling him a little closer, deepening the kiss. Six responded instinctively, holding her closer and tilting his head to allow better access. One of his hands moved up to the back of her neck and began to massage the area right above her shoulder blades. Perfect... He could do this...for the time being... After all, it would be hours before anyone actually came down. Why not take advantage of that and allow himself to be human for a short amount of time? These were the reasons he used to keep his emotionless soldier half at bay. That side wouldn't be necessary at the moment...

Holiday melted against Six as his rough lips kissed hers. She smiled in the kiss as he began to knead at the back of her neck. Secretly, she was surprised: She always would have expected Six to be more curt, cold, and forceful. She never would have thought that he could be so...gentle. His hold on her was comfy but not too tight. His kiss was loving but not suggestive in the least. His touch was completely innocent and soothing, leaving no room for worry or doubt. As his lips moved from her lips to the soft skin on her neck, she had a feeling that she would never quite look at Agent Six the same way ever again.

**PUT AWAY THE FLAMETHROWERS! That wasn't meant to have any plot or quality whatsoever. It was just a fluff release. THE BUNNIES MADE ME DO IT! Plus, I was roleplaying a fluffy Yaoi Hetalia pairing while typing this. Gimme a break! One thing you'll notice about this story is the lack of dialogue. Now, some would call that unrealistic. I think it's perfectly plausible! Conversation and crazy happenings aren't the only things to lead to romance. I personally find the times of complete silence to be the most romantic, but most underrated settings. Besides, Six does seem like more of the guy who would act without a word. I like the way I write Six in these romance scenes. I honestly think him to be the strong but gentle type. He's kinda like Kevin in that aspect...though Kevin's sappy side is MUCH more obvious. Anyway, here's a quick shoutout to my fellow Holix writers: MAKE MORE STORIES! I'm serious! Holix has been proven to solve heart problems and four different forms of stomach virus! Flames burn Van Kleiss. Bye!**


End file.
